Life of a Legend
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: This is the story of the Blackthorne Boys and the Gallagher Girls kids! Better than it sounds haha this will be a kinds random story for me XD I SUCK as disclaimers so I only own the kids! Ally Carter owns the rest! :  Rated T for safety! R&R PLEASE! :p
1. Introduction

**A/n: OKAY PEOPLE! Please don't bully me! I know I know I haven't updated my other story but I feel the urge to write this one! It will be a story but I won't updating constantly like my other ones… so sorry for that! But I update a lot and I have WAY to much time on my hands so who knows maybe I will update a lot haha. Just don't count on it XD Well yeah I guess I'll go on my way now! Hope you like it!**

**Damon Bryn Goode**

Parents: Cameron Ann Morgan, Zachary Goode

Amazing pavement artist and good at covert operations. Great fighter, hacker, and had perfected 14 different languages.

Goes to Blackthone Institute, is planned to do exchange at Gallagher Academy.

**Megan Claire Newman**

Parents: Rebecca Baxter, Grant Newman

Great fighter planned to train for the field. Great hacker, wonderful at tailing, and has perfected 14 languages.

Goes to Gallagher Academy will help with the exchange with Blackthorne Academy.

**Michael Devon Anderson**

Parents: Elizabeth Sutton, Jonas Anderson

Great hacker, planned to do research and development track. Perfected 13 languages. Can defend self and can tail if needed.

Goes to Blackthorne Institute, planned to do Gallagher Academy exchange.

**Liam Henry Anderson**

Parents: Elizabeth, Sutton, Jonas Anderson

Wonderful hacker, research and development track. Can speak 14 different languages. Good at fighting, and covert operations.

Goes to Blackthorne Institute, participating in Gallagher Academy exchange.

**Cassidy Zoe Benton**

Parents: Macey McHenry, Darren Benton

Can fit in perfectly in any county of setting. Covert Operations is a high point. Able to speak 12 different languages. Fighting skills are midlevel. Can hack many systems.

**The kids of legends have a lot to live up to. This, is their story. **

**The first chapter is posted like for real now! I just wanted to get this intro thingy out because I felt like it was important! Now I don't have to explain it in the first chapter! Yay me! *claps like a total nerf* Anyway moving on to the new chapter! XD**


	2. History Repeating

**A/n: WOO NEW STORY! Okay everyone here we go! Hope you like! **

**(Megan's POV)**

Woo! Second semester at Gallagher! We Cassidy (who hates nick names as much as my mom hates being called Rebecca) and I had time away from the boys last semester but we're doing the exchange this time! It's going to be CRAZY! Damon who's actually cockier than his dad as my mom and dad told me is going to be there, since we're both seniors and all. Cassidy is a sophomore now since she's two years younger than Damon and I. I have Avril, Kimberly, and Tristan for my roommates who are my best friends. Only Avril's here now though while Kim and Tristan are on their way back from vacation!

"Megan _hell-o_ the boys are here I think! Let's so surprise them!" Cassidy said jumping up and down with joy pretty much with Katy.

"Cassidy calm down child! You're so bloody hyper all the time! Avril want to see some hotties?" I asked with a wink.

"You _know_ it!" she said and we all laughed and changed. I changed into red cotton shorts and a white band tee (don't tell Macey), Avril was in a cute black skirt and a yellow tank. I saw Cassidy was in jean shorts and a blue and purple striped shirt, while Katy was in a turquoise dress when we meet then outside of our room.

"It's boy time!"

"Yeah, yeah Cassi we know" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't call me Cassi Me-me!"

"Oh shut up and let's go" I said rolling my eyes and skipping with Avril towards the East Wing. It was pretty simple since everyone was getting ready and the teachers thought none of the girls knew about the boys being here so they didn't think to watch us. Silly them.

"Hey Megan, hey Avril, miss me?" Damon said with that god forsaken smirk on his face. Little good for nothi-

"Hey Damon!" Avril said rolling her eyes and slapping him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl what was that for?" he said keeping that smirk in place.

"First of all eww don't use your dad's nickname for your _mom_ it's old. Second of all it was because you're smirking like an idiot. As usuall.

"Exactly" Avril said and we high-fived.

"TYLER YOU GET BACK HERE!" I heard Cassidy said before we saw a boy with light brown hair and grey eyes run by with her on his heels. After 2 minutes and 26 seconds of them running around she tackled him and tied his ankles together with shoelaces.

"Don't mess with a Benton, Peterson!" She said before skipping over towards us.

"She sooo likes him" I said while Avril nodded and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Saw that Blackthorne Boy!" Avril said getting ready to slap him again but I stopped her.

"You two… eww! He's like my brother Avril! Damon… eww! You're…. just plain bloody annoying!"

"You know you want me Newman."

"You wish Goode."

"I'm a Benton!" Cassidy said squeezing between Avril and I.

"We know" we all said together before laughing.

"What's up! It's Liam!" he said putting his arm around Damon in one of those man hug things. I don't get why guys can't just... you know… hug. Like normal people.

"Hey dork."

"Hey nerd!"

"They fighting again?" Mike said tripping over… something. He definitely got his clumsiness from his mom.

"Don't they always?" Cassidy said.

"What's going on! I'm missing the party!" Katy said forming us in one of those team huddle things.

"What are you doing Sophomore?"

"THIS!" she said popping up in the middle of us all sending us back."

"What the fu-"

"Language Liam!" Avril shouted at him earning a first bump from Damon. Isn't that cute? They are totally meant to be! Note to self! Tell her. And him. Hell tell everyone!

"Fuck" he said in German.

"Your bloody stupid brother knows German Mike why don't you?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Don't start with me Megan Claire." "I'm not stupid!" they both said at the same time.

"Using my middle name doesn't give you any type of authority you know" I said and he just crossed his arms and started talking to Liam. Another point for Megan!

"Dinner time guys. AKA time for our official reveal!" Damon said smirking… again…. as usual.

"Damon everyone knows you're here already."

"Yes but I haven't made my _official_ entrance" he said.

"Bye we need to change and get to the grand hall! I said dismissing him and running to my room with Avril Cassidy and Katy behind me.

"KIM! TRISTAN!" I said tackling them in a hug when I saw that they were here.

"Hey Megan! Hey Avril!"

"We have to go to the grand hall now welcome back speech and blah blah blah. But there is going to be a little surprise!" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Please be the Blackthorne Boys _please_ be the Blackthorne Boys" Tristan said crossing her fingers bounding up and down.

"BLACKTHORNE BOYS ARE HERE!" Avril and I shouted together and we all let out loud girl screams.

"Blackthorne boys are here?" Brittney asked from our doorway. Some of you may know Tina Walters. Well yeah… that's her daughter. Tina didn't become a pro gossip like her mom but she got some of the traits. Sadly so did Britt.

"Britt get out of here before I make you" I said and she shuffled out awkwardly. That child is plain weird.

"Cute clothes _ONLY_" Kim said. She was almost just like Macey. They got along pretty much perfectly.

"Well la duh!" I said rolling my eyes and getting out my white shirt, purple plaid skirt and purple vest on for our new uniform. We looks pretty good.

"Ahh we look hot!" I said and we all giggled and made our way to the senior table.

"Megan are you ready for this! More boys came this year there are like 15 guys for each grade!" Cassidy said coming from like nowhere as usual.

"I know I was with you when we saw all of them" I said giving her a what are you getting at look.

"This year maybe you can get a _boyfriend_" she said.

"Well _Cassi_ last I recall Peter asked me out but I said no…and who asked you out or even looked at you? OH that's right. No one" I said. Okay yeah it was a little harsh but if you don't stop her before it really starts… you'll want to send her to the CIA for torture!

"Fine fine you win!" she said before skipping off toward the sophomore table and Avril, Kim, Tristan and I sat down.

"Hello girls. I'm sure most of you are familiar with the exchange we've had many times with the Blackthorne Institute. I would like to welcome them back again this year!" Ms. Morgan said.

Boy nearly flooded through our double doors. Cassidy was right. There are a lot of them. And I have my eye set on one in particular who stopped right in front of the senior table.

**A/n: Please review! I love reviews! They help me sleep at night! Anyhow please review and I hope you liked the chap! Thanks for reading! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	3. Boy Talks and Beat Downs

**(MPOV)**

"Hi I'm Kyle" he said sitting across the table from me. That boy was _hot_. Black hair mid-length piercing green eyes light as grass. He flashed me a smile that showed his perfectly white teeth and I think I melted right there. Me. Megan bloody Newman melted!

"Megan" was all I was able to get out before Tristan started giving nudging me with her elbow and I took it and nearly snapped it all without breaking contact with the god in front of me. He's built. I think I forgot to mention that before, what's wrong with me?

"I'm Kim! Her best friend."

"Avril, her _real_ best friend."

"I'm Tristan, the hot one" guess I can't argue with that. She has light brown hair that's pretty much perfect that goes down to her back, eyes that look like melted chocolate, and skin that _never_ brakes out. it's not fair!

"They're my roommates also."

"Nice to meet you guys" he said doing that head nod thing… I thought only civilians did that. Learn something every day I guess.

"So who are your roommates? I know a few seniors" he said hoping- no pJasoning- that Damon wasn't his roommate.

"I have Jason, Chris, and Damon." _**NOO**_

"_Damon?_" Avril and I pretty much shouted.

"Yeah. Why that a bad thing? I mean we would hang out back and Blackthorne and stuff he's pretty cool guys ju-"

"No, no, no he's fine I guess. It's just out of _all_ the Blackthorne boys in the senior class you're with Damon. The guy I pretty much grew up with and Avril's totally-"

"Shut it now Megan."

"Ahh he's comming" I whispered so only my friends could hear me while covering up with a grin on my face. I want to say it sooo badly! She never even said anything. I guess things have been confirmed!

"No need to fight over me girls there is enough Goode to go around!" Damon said slapping Kyle on the back.

"Shut up Damon why don't you go-"

"Be nice Megan" Kim said shaking her head at me. Oh come on their thinking it!

"Yeah bullying is bad Meg."

"My name is _Megan_, Bryn."

"That's not my name" Damon said. Kim, Tristan, Avril, and I then got up and started singing and dancing with each other to "That's not my name". We all started laughing and we saw some guy staring at us with his mouth open.

"Damn their hot! I call dibs!" Said a guy who was a ginger true to name. I mean come on we weren't even doing anything… someone's a little hot in the pants.

"Can't call dibs on a girl Jason, they aren't the last slice of pizza" Kyle said shooting daggers at him. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"You wanna call dibs on me?" I asked seductively batting my eyes at him which made him pretty much drool.

"Ohh yeah" he said nodding his head like some stupid jock. I brought my knee up and hit him bloody _hard_ where the sun don't shine.

"Think again" I said pushing him away and sitting back down next to my roommates getting highfives. He fell over groaning in pain while I was just grinning.

"Woah, no one has messed with Jason before."

"Well he better start thinking again because Gallagher Girls don't take crap from guys, especially ones like him" I said rolling my eyes.

"Chris, everyone messes with Jason. You're the only person that doesn't" Damon said losing the smirk for a scowl. Ha guess no guys should dare embarrass him… whatever he does a good job on his own.

"Whatever man" he said sitting back down.

"Well I have more important matters to tend to other than you three idiots! Discuss among yourselves who the only normal one is. Nice meeting you Kyle!" I said flashing him a smile before me and my friends all headed back to our room.

"What about me sweet thing? You met me too!" Jason said just getting up from the floor where I left him.

"I said _nice_ meeting you… I only say what I mean" then we walked out the door.

"Okay Avril you sooooo like Damon. Don't hide it!" I said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"No I-"

"Yes you do!" Tristan sang.

"I do no-"

"Oh will you stop it already it's just us Av! You lik- no lovee him!" Kim stated.

"Fine maybe a little" she said blushing.

"Or a WHOLE lot!" I said with a grin as we walked into my room.

"Avril like Damon Avril liked Damon!" Kim said skipping around the room.

"Fine fine, FINE!" Avril said. "I _really_ like him."

"Yes! You've finally admitted it! After what? Like four years? Every since freshman year you two have been flirting like _crazy_!"

"We have not. I doubt he likes me…"

"He calls you Gallagher Girl! He hasn't called any other girl that and that's what his dad called his mom. I think that's his uncreative brain giving you a nickname because he _likes_ you!"

"But he doesn't like me."

"You know what? We got her to admit she likes him. It took four years to do that. We just need to do something for her to realize that they are pretty much in love so we can be done with this!" Tristan said.

"Agreed" "For sure" Kim and I said at the same time.

"Soooo what about you and Kyle Megan? You two were totally hitting it off back there!" Tristan said.

"Nah, just random flirting."

"Nope" Kim said popping the p. "You like him!" she said getting more comfortable, like she just knew this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Eh fine, but I mean have you _seen _him? He's… hot!"

"More like smokin'" Tristan said.

"Can't argue with that. Plus he like stuck up for you earlier! That was so sweet! He likes you too!" Kim said nodding her head like she just knew she was right on this one.

"He so doesn't like me guys."

"Yes he does!" Avril chanted.

"You guys better be right" I said formulating a perfect sure fire way to get him.

"Oh she's coming up with a plan!"

"Of course I'm-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Someone Goode!"

"Stop using that Damon it's not funny."

"Yes it-"

"Damon… just no" Avril said shaking her head even though he couldn't see it.

"Not the point! I'm coming in!"

"We're changing!" Tristan shouted as the door flung open.

"Liars" he said before going over and sitting with Avril on her bed.

"Have something to say?"

"I've brought guest" he said and then Kyle, and dumb and dumber came in.

"Hey Kyle" I said smiling at him.

"Hey Megan" he said coming to sit next to me.

"How's life going?"

"From the time I saw you at dinner to now? Not bad, but I do have to say nothing's changed" I said then we started laughing.

"Oh what's funny I want to laugh" Jason said.

"I beat you up once I'll do it again."

"I'd love to see you try!"

"Bring it" I said getting up.

"Oh no! She has that look in her eye" Tristan said.

"Run Jason while you still can!" Damon said.

"He's going to regret this one" Avril stated.

"Fight fight fight!" was all Kim was saying standing on her bed now getting a good view of the fighting scene.

"I'm sure I can take a girl" was all Jason could say before I round house kicked him, did a sweep, them a double punch kick combo, then pinning him on him stomach arm behind his back.

"What were you saying?" I asked and everyone let out their breath glad there wasn't a really fight. Hey I have to say I can really get in a scuff with someone. I helped my mom and dad with a mission once and got to actually help kick some bad guy ass. I owned.

"Nothing… please… just let go…. of my… arm" he said out of breath since I was also kinda cutting off him airway. I jumped off him and plopped next to Kyle on the bed.

"Dude…. I told you, don't mess with the girls" Kyle said shaking his head.

"You have no idea" Damon said and went off into this deep in thought moment, while everyone (but Jason who just got beat down) laughed.

**A/n: Hmm good? Bad? Okay? Tell me what you think! I'm really liking this story I guess it's because the characters are like mine and I don't have to think about them being in character or anything hahaha. Well anyhow PLEASE REVIEW! They're like the thrill of kicking Jason's ass XD!**


	4. Morning Chats

**A/n: Shout-outs to my three awesome reviewers!**

**iloveGGandHP: Omg dude thank you soo much for telling me that! I was thinking they had last names but I couldn't remember them for the life of me! So yeah I'm changing that now! Thanks so much!**

**: I slept much better actually hahaha. I'll try and slow things down a little bit! I re-read it and… it is kinda rushed haha thanks for telling me that it helps a lot! XD**

**ilovemybestestfriends: You're such a nice person helping me sleep and night hahaha. OMG thank yous oo much for saying that! I think I'm a horrible writer but ehh whatever haha. Soo yeah thanks for that it made me really really happy! ^.^**

**Oh people who's POV should I write in next chapter? Hmm I wonder haha wanna know what you think! :L **

**(MPOV)**

First day of classes today! JOY! Not… I'm too tired. My lovely roommates so kindly woke up and now I'm sitting at breakfast totally not in the mood for this. For classes. For school. For being _awake_. I want to just crawl back in bed and sleep!

"Hey Meggers what's up?"

"_Not_ in the mood Damon…"

"What's wrong?" he said sitting across from me.

"It's… the morning."

"Right…"

"You two, Avril was trying to put up a fight with makeup today! I wanted her to look her best fo- oh hi Damon!" Tristan said plopping down next to me and Avril next to Kim on my other side.

"Tristan" he said doing that head nod thing… I guess all guys do it… wow.

"Avril why don't you know by now that you just shouldn't try to fight it?" I asked turning to face her.

"Well…. I just didn't want to. Plus some people act alive in the morning" she said smirking, then her and Damon high fived.

"Ugh idiots."

"I'm not an idiot Newman."

"You're not _Goode_ either."

"I resent that."

"Hey Megan, Avril, Tristan, Kim" Kyle said sitting next to Damon.

"Hey Kyle" I said with a smile earning many pokes in the rib with her skinny elbow.

"Child!" I said taking her arm and twisting it.

"Megan ah-ah-ah no fighting at the table!" Kim said shaking her head.

"But she-"

"No. Fighting. At. The. Table."

"Fine mother jeez."

"Ha you with Bex was that calm… ever."

"Don't talk about my mother."

"Hey I love your mom bu-"

"Damon I would just stop now if I were you" Avril said shaking her head at him and he just shrugged.

"Oh shit not her" I heard Jason mutter coming in to sit down.

"Yes it's me! Don't worry your ass won't get kicked, yet today. One I'm just too bloody tired and two I don't want to embarrass you."

"You couldn't embarrass me if you tired!"

"Jay… she did it yesterday. Twice" Kyle pointed out and I just crossed my arms in triumph.

"Hey we're the village idiot Chris?"

"Being… the village idiot" Damon said spotting him talking to Brittney, and Tabitha at the end of the table. Okay so I mean… they're my sisters, and I love them. But those two are just s-a-d. They flirt with any male that crosses their path, and I don't mean the casual flirt I mean the arm stroking flirt.

"With his two floosies by their side" Tristan said.

"Hey, be nice she's out sister" Avril said while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well it's _true_."

"Here they come now" I said while they got up when Chris moved on.

"Hey Meg I-"

"_Megan_."

"Right sorry, Megan, is it true that you and Damon dated when you were 10 but broke up when your parents found out?"

"Brittney… think about what you just said before I answer that."

"I did and I heard tha-"

"_Think_ about what you just said… and then I'll answer it."

"Come on Megan spill!" she said squeezing between Kim and I.

"Britt, you're my sister, but I mean this from the bottom of my heard. Go away, and try to seduce some man whore before I punch you in the face and you can't talk anymore" Tristan said getting irritated by her. She's always been bothered by her the most.

"No need to be so freaking rude Tristan. Don't you think she's rude Kyle?" she said batter her eyelashes at him.

"I think she's just speaking her mind" he said politely, clearly wanted to tell her back off. At least… that's what I want him to tell her.

"Bu-"

"Britt, back off he's not interested." I said without realizing it. She just stared shooting daggers at me while Kyle smiled gratefully at me.

"Whatever" she said before prancing back over to her sidekick.

"Kyle don't be so nice to her if you don't want her. I mean if you do go right on ahead, but I mean… if not you have to bluntly rebuff her" I said wishing I hadn't said anything at the moment. I'm pretty much never nervous but for some reason, that did. I've gone into buildings full of weapon dealers with high tech security before but never have I been nervous about that.

"I don't want her. There's only one girl here that I do want" he said looking at me and I think… I'm pretty sure I blushed and sat there looking like an idiot.

"Wellllllllllll if you two are done being all… in love we're going to go to class" Kim said standing up pulling my arm with her.

"Kimberly what the fu-"

"Just come on" she said rolling her eyes, while I was shooting daggers at her.

"Guess I have to go, bye Kyle, Damon."

"I don't get a bye?" Jason asked.

"No… I don't like you" I said seriously making Damon and Kyle start laughing like crazy and Jason turn tomato red from embarrassment.

"Megan.. he is to sweet."

"I know" I said smiling.

"No I mean he's _too_ sweet!" Kim said again.

"I _soo_ know" I said in the same tone as her and everyone started giggling.

"Hey Megan!" Cassidy said as she ran into me (well not literally but in the since of saw me in the hallway unexpectedly).

"Hey Cassidy. Hey Katy Cassidy and Tyler together yet?"

"Nope not yet, I'm working on it though!" she said and I nodded.

"Come on, you know he likes you! You like him… a lot. Just… get together already!" Tristan said like she thought she was missing something important in the equation.

"My mom told me that I should play hard to get first. If he likes me truly he'll keep going after me and if not… whatever" she ended in a shrug.

"Your mom also approved of Tristan and said that she could be our boy expert. Therefore since your mom isn't here and Tristan is listen to her. Plus you've been pinning over him since _last_ year and he still likes you. I think you're good to go here." I said shaking my head at her.

"Fine" she said exasperated. I feel proud. I just got through to Cassidy Benton.

"Wonderful! Next time I see you I better have an update" I told her and Katy before we all went off to our classes. I'm still really tired. And this is going to be a long day.

**A/n: Ehh not really liking this chapter haha but here It is! **** PLEASE REVIEW! They're like… idk what their like but they ROCK! XD**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**


	5. It's About Time

**A/n: To everyone who reads this story I would like to say I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got my laptop taken away for reasons that can't be mentioned and then I got the internet taken away since I had my laptop an ahhh! I am writing this chapter on Halloween the day I got my laptop back! I'm going trick or treating even though I'm 13 XD and I'm proud! Anyway so here's more of the story! I hope you forgive me! :L**

**You people PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me…. feel really cool lol. Reviewers get shout-outs! Andddddd I'll update faster! Promisee! **** Shout-out to my favorite reviewer EVER!**

**ajupiter: ****Thank you thank you I try! XD**

**McKenzie8463:**** Thank you for the really nice reviews! They make me really happy! **

**CHAPTER TIME!**

**(MPOV)**

"Av! AVRIL! Come _on_ let's go! Da-"

"Don't go there Megan" Avril said shaking her head at me.

"He's your partner for C&A! You two get to dance until-"

"Dance until we die blah blah stop listening to teenage dream will ya?"

"You two can have no regrets and just love" I said with a wink. "I won't tell anyone."

"Come on Megan he doesn't even like me."

"No he doesn't… he _loves_ you. You know what? I'm sick of you two just sitting around staring at each other with eyes of lust. I'm doing something about it. _Soon_. It's going to be bloody great!" I said calculating all these idea what were just following in my head. So many plans so little time. Guess I'll have to get started as soon as possible.

"Megan….. what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you and Damon are going to _love me_" I said with a grin before walking into C&A class, Avril slowly walking behind me.

-:-:-:-:-:-

After class Avril was rushing off to P&E since she wanted to fight Oliver. He's a bit… touchy and Avril wanted to show him what's on her mind. That meant that Damon, was walking with me… and only me to class. Perfect timing? I think so.

"Sooo Damon any girls you like here at Gallagher?"

"I think you know the answer to that… I would have asked her out by now with my good looks and charm" he said wearing that stupid smirk on his face.

"So then why hasn't Avril been asked out yet Mr. Goode?"

"Because Ms. Newman I don't like he-"

"You call her Gallagher Girl!"

"She's a-"

"I'm a Gallgher Girl too and you can't call me that!" I said putting on a face pout. "Guess who else called the girl of his life Gallagher Girl…"

"My dad? I don't get where you're going with this."

"Just hang in there" I said and we stopped walking standing in the middle of the court yard. "Who else do you call Gallagher Girl?"

"No one b-"

"Did your dad call anyone else Gallagher Girl even though there were _many_ other Gallagher Girls around him?"

"Yeah-"

"Did he know he _loved_ your mom with all of his heart before he actually did something about it?"

"He-"

"No he didn't. I didn't let you answer because I know you would lie. I know the story better than you do because as much as I love Cammie and Zach they both live in DENIAL. My mom and dad though… they saw the whole thing. Face it Damon. You're a Goode. All good guys go through the same state of love denial. You love her. Just as her out before I go _bloody mad_ from her talking about you all the time!" Damon just stood there thinking about what I said and I was just grinning a proud grin.

"Like father like son!" I shouted jogging into the P&E barn to burn off all my extra energy from winning a fight with Damon.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**(Avril's POV)**

Megan… I left her… with Damon… and she was planning. She pretty much sprinted in the room and sat next to be bouncing up and down on the benches.

"Hey Avril! Ready to be in total debt to me?"

"Megan…. you didn't" I said looking her in the eye and I could see the answer in her eyes.

"I did though! He realizes that you two are meant to be an-"

"Who's meant to be with who?" Kim asked sliding in next to Megan who was radiating with energy.

"Damon and Avril!" she said moving her eyebrows up and down looking at me.

"Megan just-"

"Hey Avril can I talk to you for a second?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me that belonged to no one else but Damon. It was just so… amazing.

"Yeah sure" I said getting up and I could pretty much hear Megan's gloating and Kim's excitement. We walked right outside the barn since we were really early still and we just looked at each other. I'm pretty sure I was simply hypnotized by his gorgeous chestnut hair, beautiful blue eyes that had that emerald green in them, and his lips that I just wanted to kiss all- WOAH! I'm going crazy. It's official. I Avril Forté am not completely going crazy of him Damon Goode. It's just _not_ right. We're spies. Spies don't fall in love. My dad did fall in love, but it ended badly, my mom died on a mission and it was all over. He had me but I reminded him too much of her. He sent me to boarding school all of my life and I've just been waiting for the moment in which I could come to Gallagher Academy to that I could become a spy. And not fall in love. But it was too late for that. Here I am ju-. I need to just stop thinking. I'm making everything worse for myself.

"Sooo what did you want to say?"

"Avril I wanted to tell you that, I really like you" he said seeming really nervous and….wait. Did he just say he _likes me? That he REALLY likes me!_

"I… what?" was all I could get out being the creative, and intelligent person I am.

"I like you, I… no I love you" he said looking in the eye.

"I love you too" I said and he let out a breath I didn't know he was holding and I kissed him. The kiss was… amazing. I've kissed a few guys before (only for mission reasons I swear!) but this… this was… like nothing ever before. I could just kiss him forever and never stop. We then just stood kissing for 2 minutes and 19 seconds and then there was a clapping sound behind me. We broke away him smirking and I just rolled my eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"Aren't you two just so adorable?" Megan said grinning at us.

"Yep" I said popping the _p_ "Now that one of us is in denial there is one more to go!"

"Actually I'm not in denial and I'm working on a plan" she said winking at me before running back in the P&E barn with Damon and I holding hands jogging behind her.

**A/n: This was an okay chapter but I just really needed to write XD my brother has to have this surgery so I'm sitting here super bored with my life. Well yeah **_**please review!**_** They keep my going! **** Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**


	6. Two Scores For Megan

**A/n: New chapter! Soooo sorry it took me AGES to update! I'm writing this on Halloween, the day I get my laptop back lol. I'm going to update this as soooon as I get internet back! Sorry you guys I'll try not to be such a rebel anymore ;). XD By the way if anyone has any idea on my other Gallagher Girl story please tell me! Chapter time for real now! :p**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** First off I love you… you read like all of my stories and make my life… so thank you! Thanks I try! Lol**

**McKenzie8463:**** Thank you! You made me smile! And it's cool he's all better! (No duh since It's been like… years since you reviewed but thank you for caring! It was very nice of you!) Also you're another person who is really awesome and sweet with reviewing my stories! Thank you!**

**twin of doom:**** Of course I can say who's kid is who's! Thanks for asking other people may have been thinking that too XD**

**Before I say who's kid is who's I want to say that since McKenzie8463 and her community thingy drew my attention towards the story so… if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even remembered I had this story hahaha.**

**(MPOV)**

Since Damon and Avril have gone all happily ever after on dumb, dumber, Kyle, Tristan, Kim and I we're stuck together. Don't get me wrong Tristan and Kim are my sisters and…. well Kyle is practically the definition of hot but it does kind of sting. Damon and I have been partners in crime causing trouble and then my mom sending me threats and his dad being the sneaky spy he is getting him back. If we weren't on one of our missions we were at war and if Megan, Michael, Liam, and Cassidy didn't stop us (yes all together, there was a lot of planning involved I'm sure) there would probably be a nuclear war. Goode's and Newman's, the most aggressive combination there is, hands down.

Well anyway, with everyone distracted it took all I had pretty much not to drag Kyle away from people and talk to him. I didn't of course, I do have self control. That doesn't mean I REALLY didn't want to; because I did, more that you know actually.

"Hey sexy how's it going?" Jason said as he came and sat next to me like the obnoxious person he is.

"Well you're going to be in a coma soon if you don't get your dirty hand off of my leg" I said as he started making circles with his hand.

"Oh come on Meggie-"

"Jason…. I'm going to say it one more time nicely. First off I'm going to say my name is _Megan_ M-E-G-A-N Megan. NO more no less got it? Second I'm going to say I don't want you and if you keep coming on to me you're going to wish you were never born. Third off I'd like to say don't touch me. Ever" I said taking his hand and nearly snapping his wrist.

"Baby don't play hard to ge-" Okay. Before I get to what happed let me just tell you that he was still _stroking _me and all over me so… I flipped out on him. I twisted his arm and kicked him…. in his man spot. Or where his man spot would be if he _was_ a man. But things didn't really get back until I almost made him pass out.

"Woah Megan come on don't kill the poor guy" Kyle said having to pry the jerk away from me.

"He's so… INFURIATING! Why can't he just-"

"Megan Claire Newman you are bigger than he is" Kim said holding me back while Kyle and Tristan were making sure I didn't break Jason.

"Nothing's broken but his wrist is fractured and his arm is really messed up" Tristan announced.

"I'll break him, I'll _kill _him" I mumbled to myself or… at least that's what I thought I did.

"Megan come on" Kyle said taking me hand and leading me out of me and the girls room into the hallway.

"Kyle it's not my fault it really isn't! He just keeps pushing my buttons and making things… making everything worse. He makes me so-"

"I know. I really do know. Megan… when you go off like that it makes him worse. He wants that" I basically stopped breathing when he leaned closer to me tucking my hair back. Yeah yeah totally cliché and what not but…. even I must admit it was cute. Sure the guys supposed to make the move but I couldn't take it anymore I just leaned in and kissed him. Hard. He kissed me back and I was against the wall an-.

"HEY NEWMAN GET A ROOM!" I heard someone yell and Kyle and I broke apart and I flipped them off, taking Kyle's hand and leading him back in my room. The look on his face was priceless, so I'm guessing he didn't know all of our friends were in there.

"Someone has sex hair!" Kim shouted while Jason still had a glum look on his face. I ran my fingers through my hair self-consciously and Kyle just sat on his bed like nothing happened causing Kim and Tristan to giggle.

"Oh shut up and I do _not_ have sex hair" I said rolling my eyes and sitting next to Kyle.

"I think your hair looks se-" Jason just stopped when I started glaring at him.

"Dude… stop… please just stop you're making things worse for yourself."

"Thank you" I said swinging my legs over his and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, well, well aren't you two cute!" Avril said sitting on Damon's lap as they came into the room.

"Yeah you wish you were this sexy" I said with a hair flip making her roll her eyes.

"Old news…. I heard from-"

"Wren… yeah he felt Megans wrath."

"What did you do Megan Claire?"

"Well _Avril_ I just flipped him off and glared"

"Suuuure"

"That's all I swear!"

"She's telling the truth."

"Sure Kyle, I believe you. If I'm like my parents Megan, you are _just_ like yours."

"Not true I don't practically physically abuse Kyle."

"Woahhh Megan you're parents-"

"No, no, my mom's just a fighter."

"That's were you get it from in P&E!"

"Duh Tristan… I thought you were the smart one."

"Where's Chris?" Damon asked randomly.

"Oh… you tell Kim."

"Well he's in Megan's closet…"

"_My_ closet! He's probably sniffing things and taking DNA samples for Jason to make my chlone!" I said jumping up and almost ripping the closet door open.

"Oh… h-h-hi Megan."

"Get out" I said pointing toward the room and sitting back on my bed.

"Leaving" he said before sitting next to Jason who was almost hiding in the corner.

"Breathe Megan" Kyle said when I sat back down giving me a message that felt… really good actually. Hmm.

"Keep it to yourself Megan and Avril" Kim said making fake barfing noices.

"Your room?" I said giving him a look saying that I was kidding and he just nodded and we left. We stood right out the door hearing what they were saying. It was pretty amazing. I knew they were my friends for a reason.

**A/n: Ahhh okay this chapter was really random and awkward but hey I'm dead tired while writing this and…. that's honestly all I have to say. BYE BYE NOW! **

***~PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	7. SO SORRY YOU GUYS! AN

**Okay! So if you guys haven't noticed this story BLOWS and I can't think of what to write! I'm really stuck and I apologize for just sending you this A/N instead of a chapter but if you could PLEASE review or PM me some ideas I could get the story going again for you guys! I'm sorry again! :/**

**~Ali**


	8. An: The End

**A/n: There is no way I can actually make up for what I've done o.O. Because I'm me I have no idea what any of my stories are about or where they were going so…I'm going to leave them as they are. You guys can have them. I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for following me and supporting me through my stories and I feel terrible doing this after the work that the both of us have put into this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and in general followed my story. Since it's a new school year and I'll have time writing I'd love it if you'd give me a second chance and leave me a review or PM me any ideas for a new story in which I'll try REALLY hard to finish this time. So…if you don't hate me…we can try this again? Thanks to everyone who's supported me throughout the whole phase one process…let phase two begin! **

**~*Preppy Emo Girl/Ali-Jandro*~**

**Love you all! (3**


	9. Update

Hi. So uhm...not to be totally annoying but I did just put up a new story so if you guys are interested in reading it it's on my page. Through the years (nervous laughter) I know I left like ages ago...but yeah. This story is kinda like Friends Forever. So...yeah. If you wanna go check that out...that's a thing...

AND I'M SO SORRY FOR DITCHING YOU GUYS I STILL REALLY DO LOVE YOU!

Okay...bye. Check it out? :)

Oh and I changed my name...(clearly) I am no longer PreppyEmoGirl but ForeverBornBackwards. So yep...that's something.

I'll leave now.

Bye!

-Ali


End file.
